


Five

by carnivalinsidemyhead



Category: Take That
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalinsidemyhead/pseuds/carnivalinsidemyhead
Summary: A quick poem I wrote based around a comment by Mark in a recent interview that “even when there’s three of us in the room, there’s always five of us really.”





	Five

They are five  
They are always five  
An uneven mix of tall and small  
Of quiet and loud  
Uneven but perfectly balanced  
They are five  
They are always five

They are five  
They are always five  
There is anger and shouting  
The tallest, the loudest is gone  
They are four now  
They are always five

They are four now  
An even mix  
Of tall and small, of quiet and loud  
But the balance is gone and the echo  
Of the tallest, the loudest  
Shouts over them  
They are four now  
They are always five

They are five once again  
They are always five  
An uneven mix of tall and small  
Of quiet and loud  
Uneven but perfectly balanced  
There is anger and shouting no more  
Yet the tallest and loudest walks away again  
And a tall and quiet one follows  
They are three now  
They are always five

They are three now  
An uneven mix of tall and small  
Of quiet and loud  
Uneven and imperfectly balanced  
But somehow they will make it fit  
They are three from now on (sometimes they are four)

They are always five.


End file.
